The Change
by Ayame993 a.k.a hinaXnaru
Summary: Rin secretly loves Len. Len secretly loves Rin. What's going to happen when two demon teens and two twins that are in love with one another do? Well, they help the famous Twins get together, that's what they do!
1. Mushi and Grim meet Rin and Len

**AYAME993: Hiya ppl of !!!**

**SASUKE: Mushi is back with a new story…**

**AYAME993: This story was in my mind when I was listening to Len and Rin Kagamine song, "Why Haven't You Call Me Yet"**

**HINATA: You're listening a lot of the Vocaloid**

**AYAME993: I know huh? :D**

**NARUTO: What happen to "The Mission that could"?**

**AYAME993: I got it done with chapter 6 but…eheh ^-^"**

**SASUKE: The computer deleted EVERYTHING on it…**

**AYAME993: AND ONCE WHEN I WAS GOING TO GET INTERNET Dx!!!**

**RIN: Aya-san does not own The Vocaloid**

**LEN: Crytom does**

**AYAME993: T^T If I did then Len and Rin will be together ALONG time ago; D**

**NARUTO: Who are they?**

"TALKING**"**

_THINKING_

_**FLASHBACK**_

** The Change**

** Chapter 1; Mushi and Grim meet Rin and Len**

"Come on, Len!" Rin, a girl with short blonde hair with a white bow on top, and crystal blue eyes, said holding a bag of grocery in on hand and the other an umbrella.

"I'm walking as fast as I can!" Len, her twin but he had a pony tail, was trying to catch up to his sister, with 4 bags in one hand and trying to hold an umbrella with the other. It's been raining for 2 days now, and the twins been send out to get grocery. The twin was laughing until they heard a soft, quiet, and a weak mew and nya. They looked to their left and saw a small fox and a black cat. The cat held a sign that's to big for him to hold that says 'Will dance for cookies' and the fox was dancing.

"Awe, brother don't they look cute!" Rin said, petting the fox's head. She 'nya' and licked her hand. "And the other one is cute also!"

"What do we got to give them?" Len said, looking through the bag and found a bag of cookies.

"That will do!" Rin took out the cookie and gave them 20 cookies. "There you g-…" She stopped herself when she came up with an idea. "Brother, wanna take them?" she faced her brother and gave her the 'Look'. Len looked at her, trying to fight it, but sighed looking down with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Fine…"

"YAY!" she cheered, holding the fox and cat in her arms and walked home.

"It's weird seeing a cat and fox together..." Len wondered

"You idiot, that's DOGS and cats. Fox and cats are friends. Even though foxes are dogs and cats together." She said, feeling smart of her self.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

Rin and Len walked in the house they shared with the others, they slowly walked in to their room.

"Hey guys. Put the bags in the kitchen and I'll get dinner ready." Luka said, smiling at them cutting the leek. Gakupo was helping Luka cutting more leeks.

"Um, su-sure…" Len said, putting the bags down, while Rin put the two animals down, whispered to them so low only they could hear to stay there and put her bags down, the twins grabbed each animal and ran into Len's room and locked the door. The fox and cat looked at them weirdly and they sat on Len's bed.

"Tha-that was close…" Rin panted, and Len nodded in agreement. The twin gave them some cookies they forgot to let them eat. The fox sniffed it, and nya-ed at the cat and they both started eating it. Len and Rin smiled at them. "How will we keep them, without the others knowing?"

"I don't know… We should tell them, before we get in trouble with Meiko-nee."

"True…" Then looked up thinking of ideas till "What should we name them?"

"I think..." Len was stop when they heard a poof, and saw two naked people where the fox and cat stay. The naked girl had long purple hair with her left eye light purple and the right neon green, she had a neon green fox tail with a purple ears. The naked boy had long black hair with bloody red eyes, his cat tail is bright red and his ears are black. The two ate their cookies quietly.

"AHHH!!!" The twins went, scaring the two naked people. The girl hides behind the boy.

"Do-don't hurt us…" she said scared.

"You're using me as a shield, Mushi-chan…" the boy said with a bored voice. The girl hugged him from behind.

"Y-your hum-humans?!" Rin asked, scared. The two shocked their heads.

"No. We're demons!" The girl named Mushi said, with a smiling face. "I'm Mushi and this good-looking boy is Grim." She pointed to the boy who just waved.

"I-I'm Rin…and this is my little brother, Len Kagamine…"

"Oh my gosh!!" Mushi started. Grim held her back, knowing what's coming next. "YOU'RE THE FAMOS KAGAMINE TWINS!! GOSH, I LOVE YOUR SONGS!!!"

"The-they give our son-song in the demon world…?" Len asked. Mushi nodded smiling, then kicked grim off.

"Ass!" Mushi said, making Grim land on the wall.

"H-huh! Is he ok?!"

"Yeah, he's used to me hittin` him. Thanks again, for the cookies." Mushi bowed and Grim bowed also.

"Why-why you guys aren't there?" Rin asked, hugging Mushi.

"In the demon world?" Rin nodded

"Because, they kicked us out…" Grim answered, Mushi looked down, her ears going down, also.

"Why!?"

"Because, we're in love… Foxes and cats aren't very good friends…like Len said. But-"he was shorten when Mushi pushed him down

"We fell in love and they kicked us out and let us to die here in the human world…" she looked down for a moment, and then Rin lifted her head up, smiling at her.

"You guys can stay with us!"

"Rin Len…Who is the-they…?" Luka said, as she and Gakupo walked in the room, finding the two naked people in Len's room.

"Umm… We could explain." Len said

=w=w=w=w=w=w=

"So, that's why we have to keep them here!" begged Rin. They explained to Luka and Gakupo what's going on and why was there 2 WAS naked people on Len's bed. Mushi was sitting on Grim's lap, who was on the floor.

"So, you guys came from the Demon world?" Gakupo asked, petting Mushi's head. She purred softly nodding.

"They send us to the Human world to let THEM kill us."

"Why couldn't they do it?" Luka said, coldly

"Because we're prince and princess…" Grim said, holding on to Mushi tightly. Mushi smiled sadly and nod.

"That's awful!" Rin shouted.

"We gotta talk to everyone about them staying here, sis…" Len said, causing Rin to look down, sad.

"It's ok!" Mushi said, quickly. "We're used to living on the streets."

"Yeah, we can do fine." Grim smiled at Mushi holding her hand

"We'll do ok, if we got each other…" Mushi smiled blushing a little. Then she snapped back to, and pushed Grim away. She faced the four with a smiling face.

"Your su-sure he's ok?" Luka asked worried

"Cha, he's used to it by now."

"Guy!!" They heard Miku's voice down stairs

"We're back. Meiko-nee is in the car waiting for help." Kaito yelled from down stair. The singer walked out the room.

"You guys stay here until Rin or Len call you down, ok?" Gakupo said and the two demon teens nodded. They ran down stairs and ran into the rain and help Meiko bring in 20 bags from the mall. Mushi watched them from Len's window, and then took out a locket. Grim looked at her.

"You miss them?" he asked, worried. Mushi nod opening it and inside was a picture of them two with two humans, Ishtal Sekai and his twin sister Ishtal Rin. Sekai beautiful violet eyes with sand yellow hair and so does his sister. In the picture, Rin and Mushi was holding hands, giving off the peace sign smiling, while Sekai stood by Rin his arm over her shoulder, and Grim the same with Mushi.

Sekai wore zipped up orange short-sleeved vest with green flame, lined the sides and back, black fishnet undershirt, with the bottom lined with a leather belt. Pockets attached with belt spaghetti straps hanging off his hips, he wore jeans black that's cargo design, armor-plated belt snapped in place to keep them hiked up. Knees shield with small oval guards, and right shoulder has attached oval pauldron in place. Military-issue boots are black with purple laces.

His sister wore a one-piece straight jacket suit-like outfit, all white, fitted to her curves, the ends of her leggings and the sleeves however are floral-bloom, one a size larger with five slits buttoned with rectangular deep purple clasps in the wrists of the sleeves, along with three purple leather straps wrapped around her thighs and biceps. The jacket teeth that keep the suit zipped starting from her left hip curving up and around the front of her left breast to the front of the deep purple-colored turtleneck collar, two purple snaps over the left chest holding them in place.

They saw them on the first day they have been banished.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.FLASHBACK~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

_**A hole appeared in a small ally. Then two demons had been pushed out of that hole. Grim caught Mushi before her body touched the cold-snowy floor of Hokkaido. Mushi giggled and brushed the snow out of Grim's hair. **_

_**Mushi wore long sleeved shirt that's jet purple and shows her belly and showing off her sliver belly-ring. Around the shoulder area are stitched on and around her stomach are patches, that's place at random places, that's black and have also looks like it's been stitched on. In red bold words says "Cookie lover for life!" Mushi wore jeans that's been torn and with lots of stitches and writing. On her left wrist were five colorful bracelets. On her right was a bright red ribbon tied around her wrist.**_

_**Grim wore a long T-shirt that's light blue with a white cape with blue snow-flakes. On his T-shirt says; Love Is A Road That You Shouldn't Go By Yourself. On it have two people holding hands walking into the sun-set. On Grim's neck he had a sliver necklace that have a charm of a fox and a cat smiling and their tails wrapped around each other. He wore dark blue jeans that have hooks on the sides of his legs and all the hooks are hooked to each other with one leg and one leg. On his right wrist was a spiked bracelet and black chocker and on his left was a bright red ribbon, like Mushi's, tied around his wrist.**_

"_**They could have pushed a little harder?" Mushi said, mad, sitting between Grim's legs. Grim smiled, bored and brush the snow off his lover's hair.**_

"_**Heh, just be happy we didn't get kill-"he was stop by the look on Mushi's face. He turned around and saw two human teens looking at them scared. Grim hide Mushi, but she pushed his down into the snow. The human twins stared at the two demon teens. They could see each other's breath due to the cold.**_

"_**What ar-are you two?" The girl asked, scared. Mushi stood up. She walked to the two; the boy pushed the girl behind him, as he shock with fear. Mushi smiled.**_

"_**We won't hurt you. We're nice demons." Grim pushed his head out of the snow, shake his head getting the snow off his head once again. "I'm Mushi. And that's my lover, Grim. Mind if we stay at your home?" she tilted her head, smiling more, her eyes closed. The twins looked at each other and back at the smiling Mushi and nodded.**_

_**=w=w=w=w=w=**_

_**The Ishtal Twins stood by their door way. Sekai has his arm around his crying sister, Rin.**_

"_**Why are you leaving?" she said, trying to calm down. Mushi smiled tears falling, holding Grim's hand.**_

"_**We're going to Tokyo to find a house."**_

"_**You have one here?!"**_

"_**But, see…" she looked down, holding on to the locket that's around her neck. Rin, Sekai, and Grim have one also.**_

"_**Mushi-chan doesn't like being a free-louder."**_

"_**But your not!" Sekai yelled softly, holding back tears. Grim walked to Sekai and held out his hand**_

"_**Once we find a home, you guys can come visit us." Grim smiled. Sekai nodded, and the two boys shook hands. Mushi ran to Rin and the girls held each other crying.**_

"_**You guys changed this place…" Sekai said, watching the girls cry**_

"_**Well, it's the least we can do for letting us stay at your house."**_

"_**Yeah, thanks dude."**_

"_**Don't mention it." The boys pulled the girls away and Mushi and Grim was off their way.**_

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~FLASHBACK END.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"Mushi! Grim!" Len bust through the door, along with the others. Miku and Kaito were in Awe as they saw the two demons. Meiko just smiled. Mushi and Grim bowed.

"Ye-yes, Len-san?" Mushi said a bit shy.

"You guys-!" Len was pushed down as Rin was on his back.

"YOU GUYS CAN STAY!!!" She yelled smiling. The demons smiled widely. Rin jumped off Len and land on Mushi, as the girls laughed on the floor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~TBC.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**AYAME993: NEXT CHAPTER... still thinking T^T**

**SASUKE: Is this a Twincest?**

**AYAME993: Yup, I'm ALL about Incest and Twincest x//////x**

**HINATA: Ar-are you going to wri-write a story about me and Neji-kun, Aya-nee-chan?**

**AYAME993: Nah, I NEVER liked that couple ^-^**

**AYAME: HA!**

**AYAME993: BUT, I'm JUST thought of a new story with ANOTHER Twincest. It's Ayame-teme and Koga-kun. AND THEIR TWINS!!! x****//////////////x!**

**AYAME&KOGA: O////////////O AYA-SAN!!!**

**NARUTO: TILL NEXT TIME!!!**

**HINATA: Sekai and Rin are from ****Quote x Curly Romance. Thank you for letting Aya-nee-chan use them for this story**

**AYAME993: -runs away from Ayame and Koga- Hehe!! NEXT CHAPTER THE VOCALIOD ARE COMING!**


	2. Len Said It

**AYAME993: Hello ppl of !**

**LEN: We're here in the next chapter of-**

**RIN: "The change"!**

**LEN: Nee-chan…**

**SASUKE: …Aya-chan?**

**AYAME993: Guys, meet Len-kun, Rin-chan, Miku-chan, Kaito-san, Luka-chan, Maiko-san, and Gakupo-san. Meet Naruto-kun, Hinata-nee, Sasuke-kun, Ayame-Teme, Koga-kun, Inuyasha-san, and Kagome-chan x.x**

**Hinata: What happen to the others?**

**Ayame993: Too many ppl x.x**

**Sasuke: -holds Aya-chan- **

**Ayame993: ./.**

**Naruto: Aya does not own these ppl -.-**

** The Change**

**Chapter 2: Len Said It…**

"Talking**"**

_Thinking_

_**FlashBack**_

"Maiko-nee?" Kaito said, lying on the couch one morning, reading a book.

"What?" Maiko said, drinking a can of beer. Luka and Gakupo are out recording a song together.

"I'm hungry. What's there to eat?"

"Nothing really… Let's go out and buy something."

"Sure…" he said, turning the page.

"What you want to eat?"

"Hm…" Kaito sat up facing Maiko. "Ice cream with Noodles!"

"Koran hot pot it is!" Maiko said quickly. Kaito gave her a face as she put her beer away.

"If you already had something in mind then why YOU asked?" Kaito mumbles/asked.

"Hm? What was that?"

"No-nothing…!" Then a small fox jumped on Kaito's head, and a cat sat on his lap. "Hey you two are up. Are the other's sleeping?" The fox nod.

"Well," Maiko carried Grim "Mind looking after them, while we're gone?" The cat nodded and yawned. The two put down the animals and walked to the door and put on their shoes. "Here Kaito-nii."

"Bags?"

"It cost lest if WE bring our own bags." They walked out the door. "Take care you two." Maiko locked the door, and the two turned back to their 2 legged forms, clothed.

"Well, what you wanna do?" Mushi asked, sitting on the couch her feet up on the arm rest. Grim sat next to her, smiling.

"I don't know. We could watch some TV, till we get bored?"

"Sounds about fun!" Mushi turned on the TV and there was a two people running away from a meatball. Grim pulled Mushi on his lap as they watch TV. Mushi started laughing when the two people got ran over by it and had meat stain on their back. They grown, got up and walked forward till one guy stepped on a floor tile. The two stared at each other, and sighed as they heard something rolling toward them.

"You idiot!" the other said

"I'm sorry!" they started running as a giant pie rolled behind them.

"What cha watching…?" Len said, sleepy as he walked out his room, rubbing his eye. Rin behind him, her eyes closed.

"We don't know. We just started watching it, Masters." Mushi said, smiling.

"We're not your masters!" Len said waking up, but Rin is still half-asleep. Grim nod his head.

"You guys are. We're living under your roof. And Maiko and Kaito are out, buying some diner."

"So, we're watching you guys till they come back, but you guys own us!" Mushi jumped on Rin, smiling her tails wagging happily. Rin FULLY woke up

"WHAT?"

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

After an hour of explaining and another hour of thinking about what the 4 teens should do. Then Mushi had an idea of them to go to the park and just goof around.

"How are we going to hide your ears and tails?" Len asked as they started to put their shoes on.

"We're going to wear hats and going to keep our tails out saying we're just a couple of Otakus!" Mushi said, cheerily as she put on a green hat and Grim put on a black hat.

"You guys know what Otakus are?" Len asked

"Yeah, our other friends…told us…" she looked down, holding on to the locket around her neck. The twins looked at her confused. Grim shift his eyes at Mushi and walked outside.

"Let's get going before they get back." As the teens walked outside, Mushi clung onto Len's arm, smiling and giggling. Len's cheek turned pink, as he smiling. Rin smiles at them, but deep down, she's jealous of how Mushi is holding her brother. Grim see Rin's face, and right away he could tell. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. Rin smiled and leaned on him. Mushi smiled at them, and just ignore it. But Len didn't as he tightens his fist.

"Len-sama?" Mushi said, quietly.

"Hm?"

"You love Rin-sama?"

"What?" he said out loud.

"Shhh… Do you love Rin-sama?"

"Well, yeah I love my sister."

"Not like that…" _Should we see if they love each other, Grim-kun?_

_Might as well. But, get Len say it to you._

_Got it. _"More then brother and sister."

"Huh? N-no!"

"Master…" Mushi gave him a disbelieve look. Len's face grows red and sighs.

"Yes… But, how can a brother fall in love with his SISTER? That's…"

"Wrong?" Mushi finished his sentence.

"Go ahead say it…"

"Say what?" She tilt her head confuse

"That I'm sick…"

"Why?"

"Huh…?"

"Love IS love. No matter WHAT form it is. Look at me and Grim-kun. We love each other…deeply, and everyone told us to break up. But, we didn't."

"But that what got you banished…"

"So? So did Grim. And now we can love each other AS MUCH as we want. With out no one to tell us what to do." Mushi smiled and so did Grim.

"Aren't you mad at him?"

"Nah, I'm kinda happy we got banish." Mushi giggled looking forward, still clung to his arm

"Mushi-chan…"

=w=w=w=w=w=

It was almost Sun-set and Grim is carrying Mushi in his arms, with a tiring face.

"Thank you, Grim-kun." She smiled, with a sweat drop on her head.

"It's ok. Len-sama, can you open the door?"

"Mm." Len un-lock the door and the teen and Grim place Mushi on the couch, as she got up and walked in Miku's room along with Grim.

"So he loves her?"

"You heard it, didn't you?" Mushi glared at him. Grim laughed with his eyes close, Mushi face softens then a smile broke out. They open the door and saw Miku still sleeping. "How long have we been gone?"

"The whole day I think…"

"Wow, this girl sure can sleep…"

"Yeah." They closed the door and walk to the stairs but Grim pulled Mushi back and pinned her to the wall. Mushi stared at him, surprise, but it went away as a blush came on her cheeks and she looked away.

"The master's ar-"he stops her as he pressed his lips on hers. He pulled away only a few inches

"Let them wait a few…" he said, as his breath hit her wanting lips. He leaned forward kissing her once again as her knees shake, wanting more. Her eyes closed tight. Her face bright red. She tried to fight him, but couldn't and let him win…this one time. Mushi place her hands on his back as Grim hands was on her neck, making small circle slowly. She let out a small moan.

"Mushi-chan, Grim-kun! Where are you guys!" Rin voice went to Mushi's ears which perked up and she snap back to reality. She pushed him off causing him to fall down the stairs. She walked down, her eyes closed, face bright red, and mad.

"Whoa! Is he ok?" Len asked, running to Grim.

"Yeah, he's ok. Just his blood went," She sat down as started to watch TV, still mad "to his pants!"

"Wow, Grim-kun." Rin said, glaring at him

"I'm sorry but, I'm a man! I go-"

"You're NOT a fucking man!" Mushi turned around got on her knees and face the 3.

"I am SO a man!"

"Grim you're not a fucking man! How many times do we gotta go through this!"

"WOMEN I'm a fuc-" He was cut short by a remote to the face. Mushi turned around and sat back down.

"Crazy women…"

"You said it, nii-san…"

=w=w=w=w=

Maiko and Kaito walked to the front step, Kaito's hands with bags.

"We've been out for SOO long. I hope the kids aren't too hungry. They probably miss us." Maiko said

"I'm sure they're doing ok."

"Give me back my orange, Len!"

"No!"

"GRIM GET BACK HERE!"

"I WANNA LIVE AND HAVE KIDS!" was the noise they heard inside. The two got a sweat drop on their heads.

"They place probably is a mess…"

"Yeah…" Kaito open the door, and Rin is chasing after a Len with an orange in his mouth and Mushi having Grim on a chock hold. Rin spots Kaito and Maiko and ran to Kaito.

"Waa, nii-san Len ate the last orange!" wined Rin

"Don't worry; we bought more oranges and more bananas. Also we got cookies and strawberries."

"Yay!" Rin helped her big siblings bring the bags. Maiko see's Mushi STILL having Grim on a chock hold, as Grim's face is turning blue, and Mushi is yelling at him.

"What happen to them?"

"Oh, Grim-kun told Mushi-chan to make him something to eat, and she was on the couch and told him to wait till you guys come and then he said something and THAT happen." Len pointed to Mushi, throwing Grim to the wall over and over again.

"Crazy girl…" Maiko and Kaito said in unison

"That's what we said." The twins said in unison also.

"Who wanna help me cook?" Maiko said, walking to the kitchen with a sweat drop on her head.

"I do!" Mushi and Rin in unison, smiling. Grim panted rubbing his neck, scared.

"What cha cooking?" Mushi asked emptying the bag.

"Koran hot pot…" Kaito said, with a disappointed face.

"But…" Mushi showed a bag to Rin.

"This isn't the ingredient to make it though." Rin showed the bag to Kaito. Kaito turned to Maiko, whose boiling water.

"Nee-chan, didn't you said you were cooking Koran hot pot?"

"Huh?" she was walking to the oven "Oh, I was joking." She took out a pot and dumped it in the trash.

"Oh…" he had another disappointing face on. Mushi and Rin giggled and walked to Maiko.

"I and Mushi-chan called to cut the leeks!"

"Sure."

In a room, Miku is STILL sounding asleep.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=

"I hope you got the RIGHT address, big brother…" a girl said, holding her brother's hand. Her fingers laced together with her brother's.

"Yeah. This is the place Grim told me. Let's get a hotel and come in the afternoon. Hmm?" he smiled at his sister, causing her to blush.

"Ok, nii-kun."

"Tomorrow we're meeting our old friends." They kissed deeply as Rin giggled clinging to Sekai arm. They walked away from the noisy home, smiling hands still laced together.

"Sounds like they made themselves right at home." Rin giggled.

"Sure does. We forgot to thank them for helping us find each other's feelings…"

"Mm. Now, let's go. I'm tired, big brother…"

"Sure, my love."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~TBC.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Ayame993: Next chapter: Meet the Ishtal Twins**

**Sasuke: … I wanna kill Grim…**

**Hinata: I think Aya-nee-chan is doing a pretty good job with that, Sasuke-kun o-o**

**Naruto: Poor Grim…**

**Len: Why does she do that to him O_O?**

**Rin: He's used to it by now; I do that to you, brother-smirks evilly-**

**Kagome: …N-no comment…**

**Inuyasha: …Sam-same here…**

**Ayame: At this rate he'll leave her teh**

**Koga: . Why do YOU care?**

**Ayame993: YO BITCH YOU WANNA FIGHT ME AGAIN!**

**Kaito: They fought? O_O**

**Kagome: Yeah, fighting over Koga-kun ^-^"**

**Maiko: 5 BUCKS ON AYA-SAN!**

**Sasuke: 10 ON AYA-CHAN**

**Ayame: Koga-kun!**

**Koga: What?**

**Ayame: BEG ON MEH .**

**Koga: No -.-**

**Inuyasha: Hey, Aya-san, don't you love Ayame?**

**Ayame993: Yeah, but WE'RE FIGHTING FOR KOGA-KUN'S LOVE…AGAIN!**

**Ayame: I BEAT YOU ONCE AND I COULD DO IT AGAIN!**

**Ayame993: WE DIDN'T FINISH FIGHTING! It was a cliff hanger on "Can You Love Me If I try?"**

**Naruto: -smiles eyes closed and rings the bell-**


	3. Ishtal Twins

**AYAME993: Hello ppl of FF ^-^ **

**SASUKE: You're awfully happy**

**AYAME993: Yes I am my sweet. I'm happy cause my dear friend, the crater of the ****Ishtal Twins, Sweet Kagamine Kiss! ^-^**

**RIN K: Now it'll be hard to tell which Rin chur talking about, Aya-san.**

**AYAME993: Nah, I know my ppl ;D**

**AYAME: Meaning she doesn't .**

**AYAME993: -glares at her- You wanna start something, bitch!**

**LEN: The Change O_O!**

**SASUKE: Here we go again…-shake my head looking down-**

** The Change**

**Chapter 3: The Ishtal Twins**

Rin and Sekai stood in front of the Vocaloid's house.

"You think they'll let us come?" Rin said, holding on to her brother's arm.

"Yeah, Grim send me the address. This is where they live and they have new owners."

"It'll be nice se-"Rin was interrupted by some crash, some yelling, and screaming.

"RIN-NEE, COME BACK HERE!"

"NOT TILL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY BOW, LEN-NII!"

"KAITO YOU FUCKING DEAD!" CRASH "GET BACK HERE!"

"MAIKO-NEE I'M SORRY, I'LL BUY MORE!"

"GRIM! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"AHHH I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The twins just stared at the house, scared.

"Well, now we know that Mushi-chan and Grim-kun are ok." Rin said, smiling scared. Sekai nodded as he knocked on the door.

"You guys will end up bring the house down…" a girl voice was heard as the door open and Miku smiled at the twins. "Hello, may we help you?"

"Umm…"

"MAIKO-NEE THAT HURTS!"

"GOOD!" The twins tilt to the side seeing Kaito in an arm lock by Maiko, Rin K running away from Len, and Mushi having Grim in a head lock with her legs. Miku followed their stares and laughed nervously.

"That happens its normal."

"Um. We're looking for Mushi and Grim..." Rin I. said, hiding behind her brother. Miku smiled sweetly turned as her teal hair turned with her.

"Mushi-chan and Grim-kun you guys have guest." The demon couple stop looked at the door.

"Rin-chan!" Mushi kicked Grim to the wall and ran toward the Ishtal twins, hugging Rin. Everyone stop fighting and looked at the door. Rin I. hugged her back smiling as Mushi's tail wagged.

"Hello Mushi-chan. How's Grim?" Sekai said, looking at Grim.

"Eh?" she looked at Grim, his head in the wall. She looked back at the twins shrugging. "He said to make him a sandwich, I said no, then we started yelling and that happen."

"Mushi-chan?" Rin K. said, smiling leaning to the side behind Mushi. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Sekai and Rin Ishtal. Guys meet Miku, Maiko, Luka, Gakupo, Len, and Rin. Len and Rin is our master."

"You guys are the Vocaloid!" Rin I. said, staring at them, stars in her eyes. They nodded smiling.

"That's what I said!" Mushi said, holding in a squeal.

"Hey Sekai, sup." Grim and Sekai shock hands smiling.

"Nothing, nice place."

"Yeah, hey you guys wanna hang with us? We were about to go the park?" then he face the Vocaloid "If it's ok with you guys, that is."

"Nah, it's cool." Maiko said, wrapping her arm around Sekai's neck. "Are you a drinker?"

"Yeah?"

"GREAT! Now, let's go!" The gang walked out smiling. Gakupo wrapped his arm around Rin I. shoulder.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" he said, leaning close to her. Rin I. blushed looking forward nodding fast. "Well, he's not here." He pulled her closer to him, and then Rin I. grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back hard.

"Oh yeah, Rin-chan can kick ass." Mushi said, bluntly holding Grim's arm close to her, giggling. Luka pulled Rin I. close to her.

"She's good in my book." She walked over Gakupo smirking. Kaito and Len dragged the pasted out Gakupo. Rin K. ran up to Sekai, blushing a little.

"So, you have a girlfriend also?" she asked looking up at him. Sekai looked down at her and nod his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah." All he said, petting Rin K. head causing her to blush more, smiling. Len glared at Sekai a little. Mushi let go of Grim's arm and walked toward Len.

"Len-sama, you ok?" She asked, smiling at him.

"No… I think Rin-nee likes Sekai-san…" he whispered softly only Mushi's ear heard. They looked at Rin K. and Sekai talking and laughing, Maiko and Miku are talking, Luka, Rin I., and Grim laughing.

"Kaito-kun, can you drag Gakupo-kun by yourself? I need to talk to Len-sama, alone."

"Sure." Kaito took both arms and dragged Gakupo as the two stood there waiting for Kaito to walk away from ear shot.

"Len-sama, if you love Rin-sama then tell her." Mushi said, staring into his eyes.

"I can't I told you…It's wrong for brother and sister to be together as a couple…"

"That doesn't mean anything…" They started walking. "You should tell her or you'll lose her."

"Will you help me…?" Len asked, scared, looking down

"Sure!" Mushi smiled and giggled.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

The gang arrived at the park. The Rin's and Mushi ran toward the swing, as the twin boys, and Grim followed the girls.

"Grimmy, push me." Mushi smiled sweetly. Grim smiled a little and pushed Mushi softly as the brothers pushed their sisters. "So, how's everything?" Mushi asked Rin I. and Sekai.

"Good, we still need to thank you for what cha done for us." Rin I. said, smiling.

"Nah, it's the least we can do for taking us in." Grim said, bored

"What you guys do for them?" Len asked, pushing his sister

"They got us our boyfriend and girlfriend." Sekai said, smiling his eyes half closed.

"That's sweet you guys." Rin K. smiled at them.

"Guys, you want ice cream?" Miku called out.

"Yes." All the 6 teens said unison.

"Ok, come and get it before Kaito eat them all."

"Come on!" Mushi grabbed the Rin's hands as Grim, Sekai, and Rin I. knew what's going to happen. The boys ran up front of the girls.

"What's wrong?" Len asked confuse

"They going to jump, make sure you catch your sister!" and on cue Mushi jumped off the swing as the girls flew in the air, the Rin's scream scared and Mushi laughed as they land in the boys arms. Mushi snuggled close to Grim, giggling. "Your weird, baby."

"I love chu too." They kissed as they smiled.

"You ok, nee-chan?" Sekai held his sister close, looking at her worry. Rin I. nodded holding him close, hiding her face into his chest. Len and Rin K. started blushing.

"Yo-you ok, nee-chan?"

"Yea-yeah…" they stared at each other's eyes. Len was about to say something but Rin K. jumped off Len and ran toward Sekai. Len looked down. Mushi ran toward and held on to Len's arm leaning close to him.

"You could do it, master." They walked toward the ice cream truck.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

It's night and as the Ishtal twins said bye to the demon couple and the teens they walked home. Mushi turned into a fox and jumped onto Len's arms.

"Nya."

"You're going to sleep with Len-sama?" Grim asked as Mushi nodded. "Ok." Lena and Mushi walked in Len's room, as Mushi turned into half demon naked as she changed into her PJs.

"You should have told her, master.."

"I told you… I'm scared…"

Mushi sighed "I set up everything for you to tell her."

"I'm just chicken… Let her fall for Sekai-san…" he laid on the bed as Mushi lay next to him.

"I won't give up till you tell her master…" they slowly fall into sleep.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~TBC.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**AYAME993: Sorry for the short chapter x.x**

**HINATA: Tired?**

**AYAME993: Yeah, plz R&R VwV**


End file.
